


Pchełka

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Tomlinshaw [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:58:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hellolouloubear: Louis i Nick się nienawidzą. Nick zawsze dowala Louisowi. Na każdym spotkaniu, wywiadzie, wszędzie. Zawsze znajdzie coś, dzięki czemu może sprawić mu przykrość. Louis zazwyczaj na zaczepki reaguje chamsko, ale raz Nick przesadza i Louis wychodzi w środku rozmowy. Nick wychodzi za nim. Louis płacze. Jakiś fluff dalej. Wiesz, Louis wychodzi taki zapłakany, bo od dawna czuje coś do Nicka, a on ciągle go jedynie obraża. I to pierwszy raz kiedy Louis przy nim płacze. Bo wcześniej też mu się zdarzało płakać przez niego, ale po kryjomu. I Nick to widzi. Wychodzi za nim, bardzo szybko, zostawia resztę chłopców samych i leci za nim. Unosi jego podbródek, żeby ten spojrzał mu w oczy, a Lou takim zranionym głosem mówi mu, że go zranił i że wie, że jest do dupy. Wtedy Nick przeprasza i jest czuły dla swojej pchełki <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pchełka

Zwinął się w kłębek na swoim łóżku, mocno przyciskając kolana do klatki piersiowej. Po jego policzkach toczyły się łzy, a on walczył, aby z ust nie wydostał się szloch. Przegrał! Zasłonił wargi dłonią, aby jak najbardziej zagłuszyć dźwięk, który się z pomiędzy nich wydostawał. To tak bardzo bolało. Podczas spotkań, podczas przebywania z nim w jednym pomieszczeniu udawał silnego. Starał się być twardy i nie dać mu się. Starał się by jego odpowiedzi były zgryźliwe, chamskie. Starał się, aby jego odpowiedzi pokazywały, że jest silny, że się go nie boi, że jego komentarze i uszczypliwości na niego nie działają. I udawało mu się to. Jednak, kiedy tylko zamykał się w swoim pokoju, w swoim własnym świecie pozwalał, aby jego emocje się uwolniły, pozwalał, aby to wszystko z niego wypłynęło za pomocą łez i szlochu. Nie wiedział ile jeszcze tak wytrzyma. Tak bardzo chciał się od niego odsunąć – miał nadzieję, że to pomoże mu pozbyć się uczuć do niego. Nie zawsze mu się to jednak udawało. Przecież on był znanym radiowcem i przyjacielem Harry’ego – jego najlepszego przyjaciela. Jeszcze nie raz się z nim spotka. Nawet wiedział, kiedy odbędzie się najbliższe spotkanie. W sobotę cały zespół wybiera się do siedziby BBC Radio 1, gdzie Nick Grimshaw przeprowadzi z nimi wywiad.  
*****  
Siedział w studiu, jak najdalej od Grimshawa. Jego usta były zaciśnięte, podobnie jak pięści, a oczy utkwione w radiowcu ciskały gromy. Na twarzy Nicka gościł złośliwy uśmiech za każdym razem, kiedy spoglądał na szatyna i po raz kolejny go obrażał.  
Z pozostałą czwórką wesoło rozmawiał, żartował, tylko do Louisa kierował chamskie komentarza. Dzisiaj mężczyzna naprawdę przeginał. Najpierw przyczepił się do ciała chłopaka, śmiejąc się z jego babskiego tyłka, lekko odstającego brzucha i masywnych ud, następnie zaczął krytykować jego głos i poddawać wątpliwości jego umiejętność śpiewania. Później przyczepił się do jego niskiego wzrostu. Poruszył wszystkie cechy szatyna, które wywoływały u niego kompleksy.  
Chłopcy próbowali zareagować, jakoś załagodzić te sytuacje, ale niewiele to dawało. Tomlinson miał wielką ochotę odpowiedzieć, pokazać, że umie się obronić, ale nie mógł. Menadżerowie mając dość kłótni jego i Grimshawa, zakazali mu podczas wywiadów chamskich odzywek. Ogólnie kazali mu jak najmniej się odzywać. Więc teraz siedział tutaj, nie mogąc się odezwać, starając się nie odezwać, ani nie rozpłakać.  
Jednak w pewnym momencie Nick przegiął. Poprosił Harry’ego, aby wybrał który z nich – Louis czy Nick – jest jego najlepszym przyjacielem. Zaraz potem zaczął wyjaśniać, dlaczego to powinien wybrać jego, przy okazji pokazując same wady Louisa.  
W tym momencie chłopak nie wytrzymał. Świadomość, że Nick tak o nim myśli nie pozwalała mu tu dłużej siedzieć. Poderwał się z krzesał, zwracając na siebie zaskoczone spojrzenia pozostałych i ze łzami w oczach, jak najszybciej wybiegł z pomieszczenia. Nie zwracając uwagi na niczyje krzyki i nawoływania biegł przez korytarz, kompletnie nie patrząc gdzie idzie. Po jego policzkach płynęły łzy, które zamazywały mu widok.  
Wybiegł z budynku, czując jak chłodny wiatr dostaje się do jego płuc. Zatrzymał się, łapiąc oddech i wycierając łzy z policzków. Odwrócił głowę słysząc gwałtowne otwarcie drzwi. W jego kierunku zmierzał Nick, wyraz jego twarzy był nieodgadniony.  
Cofnął się kilka kroków, lekko przestraszony. Myślał, że tym razem Nick chce go skrzywdzić nie tylko słowami, ale również czynami. Chce go uderzyć i poniżyć w sposób fizyczny.  
Zatrząsł się, kiedy Grimshaw zatrzymał się przed nim. Spuścił głowę, zamykając oczy i czekał na pierwsze uderzenie, jednak ono nie nadeszło. Poczuł jak długie palce mężczyzny chwytają jego podbródek i unoszą twarz. Uchylił powieki, napotykając tęczówki Nicka.  
\- Louis – jego głos wyrażał zmartwienie – Co się stało?  
\- Nic – burknął, pociągając nosem.  
\- Jak to nic?  
\- Skrzywdziłeś mnie – wypalił – Lubię cię, bardzo cię lubię, a ty mnie skrzywdziłeś – po jego policzkach ponownie potoczyły się łzy.  
\- Kurwa – przeklął, odsuwając się odrobinę od szatyna i przejeżdżając dłonią przez włosy.  
\- Wiem, że jestem do dupy. Masz rację, jestem beznadziejny, jednak nic nie poradzę na moje uczucia do ciebie.  
\- Nie, przepraszam. Nie jesteś beznadziejny – objął twarz Louisa i kciukami starł świeże łzy – Jesteś cudowny, piękny i uroczy. Jesteś niesamowity.  
\- Co? – na twarzy Louisa malowało się ogromne zaskoczenie – A-ale, p-przecież mówiłeś…  
\- Wiem co mówiłem – przerwał mu – Kłamałem. Myślałem, że za mną nie przepadasz, więc cię dręczyłem, ponieważ to był jedyny sposób, aby zwrócić twoją uwagę na mnie. Wiem, że to zaszło za daleko. Wiem, że przeginałem, ale po prostu nie potrafiłem się już powstrzymać. Przepraszam.  
\- Więc, nie myślisz tak o mnie?  
\- Nie – pokręcił głową – Uważam, że jesteś uroczy. W myślach uwielbiam nazywać cię „moją małą pchełką”. Jeśli pozwolisz, teraz będę się tak do ciebie zwracać.  
\- Pozwalam – powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem. Nick czuł jak jego serce przyspiesza, po raz pierwszy widział, aby chłopak uśmiechnął się w jego obecności i bardzo mu się to podobało. Na twarzy radiowca również pojawił się uśmiech. Nachylił się nad szatynem składając lekki pocałunek w kąciku jego ust, po czym przyciągnął drobne ciało Louisa do mocnego uścisku.  
\- Przepraszam, już nigdy cię nie skrzywdzę – wymruczał do jego ucha, całując go w głowę. Louis westchnął cicho, a na jego uśmiech się poszerzył, kiedy mocniej wtulił się w Nicka.  
Po kilku minutach ocknęli się i trzymając za ręce, z szerokimi uśmiechami ruszyli do studia gdzie czekała na nich czwórka chłopaków.


End file.
